Winter at Austria's House
by GhostSword7985
Summary: Prussia is invited to stay at Austria's house during the snowy season. While there, his emotions go haywire, and he has to start sorting out his feelings. TW: cursing, drinking
1. Piano Playing and Grocery Shopping

The sound of the piano drifted through the house. Prussia had heard the melody many times before. It was one Austria seemed to love playing, but Prussia couldn't remember what it was called. Quietly, he crept up to the music room. Austria had his eyes closed and was really getting into his playing like he always did. _I wish I could play like that_. _It's so… beautiful. _The sound stopped abruptly, and Austria turned to face Prussia.

"What is it, Prussia?" he asked, annoyance apparent on his face. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

_How did he even know I was here? _Prussia, embarrassed, spat out,"I—well—I was going to tell you to stop with that racket!"

A small look of what seemed like hurt passed Austria's face. But it quickly changed into a blank expression. "Well, since you are a guest, I'll respect your wishes. I'm sorry my playing bothered you so much."

"Well… okay, then!"

Prussia stormed out of the room and found his way to his bed. He flopped down on it, cursing into the small pillow. _Why do I always have to make such a fool of myself? _A knock at the door stopped his pitying. It was Austria. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything—"

"Of course you're not interrupting anything! Who in the hell do you think I am? Some kind of… vulgar... person?"

Austria simply blinked at him. "I was going to the store and was wondering if you wanted anything?"

_I wonder if he'll let me come. _"No. I don't need anything." Austria nodded and turned to leave, but Prussia caught him by the sleeve. "Wait… Austria… I...," _I can't just come out and ask him. _"I don't know what's at the store. So, may I join you?"

"If you wish," Austria sighed.

They made their way to the front entrance- Austria walking briskly with his hands behind his back, and Prussia stalking in his wide gait. Austria grabbed his coat and scarf off the rack and slung them on. Prussia started to reach out for his but stopped. _I don't need a coat. Cold doesn't faze me. I'll show him how tough I can be. _"It's chilly outside," Austria said. "Don't you want your coat?"

"No! The awesome Prussia doesn't use such things!"

Prussia marched outside, instantly regretting his words. It was snowing and waves of cold hit him like slaps in the face._ Damn it's cold here. _But he didn't let his emotions show. He stood up straight and put on a brave face. They walked through the snow, not talking. It was Austria who finally broke the silence. "So, Prussia, have you been enjoying your stay?"

"It's alright." _I love visiting with you._

"I'm sure my house is very boring for you. But I'm sure Germany's house is just as bad?"

"At least at West's house, I can drink as much as I want." _I don't want to get drunk when I'm with you._

"I'm sorry I don't keep a lot of alcohol at my house. We'll get some while we're out. Does that sound good?"

"Sure." _He's so caring sometimes._


	2. Prussia's Thought Time

When Prussia and Austria got back from the store, they were loaded down with all kinds of tasty treats for Prussia and expensive gourmet for Austria. Prussia didn't offer to help with the groceries nor did Austria ask him to help. _He might think something of it if I were to offer my help. _So when they got home, Prussia moped off to his room, immediately wrapping himself in a blanket in an effort to get warm. With nothing to do, he sat and thought about the thing that had been bugging him all day: his feelings for Austria. _Why do I care so much about what he thinks? I always want to spend time with him. And sometimes… I even care about… well, I care about him, I think. Why am I so angry with him all the time? I feel as if we're always at each other's throats. I hate that we can't be close friends. Why won't he just stop being so uptight and accept me for what I am? _At some point, Prussia drifted off to sleep. He had fitful dreams about cold, winter days and a warm fireplace he couldn't seem to reach.


	3. Austria's Tears

Prussia awoke to darkness. Judging by a look out the window, it was around midnight. Quietly, he opened his bedroom door and peeked down the hallway. No lights were lit anywhere close by. He was about step out when he happened to look down. In front of his room was a tray of food with a letter laying on top. Prussia brought the tray in, set it down on the desk, and picked up the note. He instantly recognized Austria's handwriting.

_Prussia,_

_I brought you up dinner because you didn't come down earlier when I called for you. I hope I haven't offended you in any way. If you need anything else, just come and find me._

_Austria _

_(P.S.: If you want the alcohol, it's in the downstairs pantry.)_

Prussia set the note aside and lit a candle. Creeping down hallways, he caught sight of a faint light coming from Austria's room. As he neared the door, a small sound came from inside. Prussia stopped and listened. More muffled sounds came from inside. _What's going on in there? _Prussia inched closer to the door, daring to put his ear against it. That's when he figured out what it was: Austria's sobs. Into his pillow, it sounded like. Prussia had heard those sounds once before, when Austria had been at his weakest and was so helpless. But the man had never shed a tear since. At least, not in front of anyone. As quietly as he could, Prussia slipped away to the kitchen to get the beer. _He'll only yell at me if I ask him I knock on the door._


	4. Austria's Muttering & Prussia's Hangover

There was an unbearable, blinding light. It was as if the sun was coming to greet Prussia. He pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. _God, how much beer did I drink last night? _He couldn't even remember. All he could remember were Austria's sobs. _And what did I do about it? Not a damn thing. Just sat in this bed and drank myself to sleep. _He wondered if his friend was better and why he had been crying in the first place.

Cautiously, Prussia pushed back a bit of the blanket. The light wasn't as harsh now. Eventually, he poked his head out and somehow managed to climb out of bed. Beer bottles littered the room, slewed around the bed and piled up on the nightstand. He tried to see how many he had drunk but lost count at twenty. Slowly but surely, he made his way downstairs. Austria was sitting comfortably on the couch, book in hand. He glanced up when Prussia stumbled in, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

"I assume you found the alcohol last night," he said, stiffly.

"You don't have to be such an asshole about it."

"I'm not being anything," Austria said, snapping his book shut.

"Yes, you are. Now shut up and get me some tea."

Prussia flung himself on the couch and covered his face with a hand. _Why does he have be so uptight all the time? Can't he just lay off me for once? _The clink of cups came from the kitchen, and he faintly heard Austria muttering. _Oh so he's going to be a bastard about it. _Prussia stood up and marched into the kitchen. He was pissed at Austria- pissed that he wouldn't keep his damn mouth shut and pissed that he wouldn't just let him be. Austria was standing over a kettle of boiling water, his arms crossed, still muttering to himself. _I'm sick of him making such a big deal about everything. _Prussia shoved Austria out of the way. The kettle, which Austria had been holding, tipped over and a splash of hot water poured onto both of them.

Austria screeched. "Why in the hell did you do that, you bastard?!"

"You were in here muttering about me," Prussia spat. "If you had just kept your mouth shut…"

"No, _you're_ the one needs to keep _your _big mouth shut! I do everything for you; I cook for you, I clean up after you, I buy you whatever you want. And how do you repay me? By getting drunk and spilling boiling water on me!"

"Well don't you sound like my mother."

Austria let out a frustrated yelp and beat Prussia's arm with his fists. "You—complete—bastard—sometimes—I just—can't—take—it—an—y—more!" he said with each strike. Prussia, being much stronger than his counterpart, was annoyed by the punches and pushed Austria's chest to get him off. Austria slammed into the cabinet behind him. "YOU, ASSHOLE!" he yelled, and then stormed out of the room, his face red.

_What in the hell was that about? He was the one who started it. _Prussia shrugged and found his way to the pantry, grabbing a couple beers. _Why not four? Not like I have anything better to do. _He took a couple more.

* * *

**Note that Germany and Prussia can drink more than the average person, so having twenty or so beers would affect Prussia as much as five or six beers would affect the other countries.**


	5. Beer Takes the Cold Away

Later that afternoon, Prussia was somewhere outside of town, drunk. He had gone into town to the store to buy more alcohol after finishing off the four he had gotten from the pantry. The beer was making the cold more bearable than yesterday. But Prussia didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about Austria. _If he would just lighten up maybe we'd be closer. _He drank the last swig from a bottle and threw it the snow. _He'll hate me for sure after what just happened. _Another bottle of beer was sticking out from his pocket. He pulled it out and began drinking. _He's the one who bought me the stuff. Did he think I wouldn't drink it? _He was worn out from the long walk, so he found a quiet spot under a tree and plopped himself down.

"Austria's just a prick," Prussia said aloud. "I hate him and his stupid house and his stupid rules."

But as he said it, Prussia knew that it wasn't the truth. He didn't hate Austria. _How can I hate him when he does everything to help me? I just take advantage of him. He does all these things for me, and I treat him like shit. _He was finished with the beer and almost threw the bottle again when he hesitated. Gritting his teeth in frustration and agony, he swung the bottle against the ground in front of him, sending shards of glass flying up into his face. _  
_

Prussia cried out in pain. Trickles of blood ran down his face. Grimacing, he slowly began to pluck the glass out, yelling out with each piece. He wiped a sleeve across his face to wipe away the blood. Then the tears came. Their salt slipped into his wounds and stung, but he didn't care. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to feel horrible. Because that's what he thought he deserved. _I'm so damn selfish. Why am I such an asshole all the time? _More tears came, and they soon turned into sobs. Prussia clung to himself, allowing the emotions to spill out. _West was right; I only think about myself. Maybe that's why everyone hates me._

The pain had dulled to a low throb. Prussia titled his head back and looked up at the barren branches of the tree. _Empty of beauty like me. _Past the branches, the sky had turned an ugly, gray color. _I hope it doesn't start snowing again. _As if on cue, a snowdrop fell onto his nose. He cursed the snow for coming and cursed himself for not bringing a scarf or hat. Sighing, he lifted his arms over his head as a shield. Inside his cocoon of partial warmth, Prussia felt more miserable than before. _Austria can't stand me. Why does he invite me over to his house if he hates me? _Prussia felt himself slipping into sleep. _Maybe I he has the same feelings for me as I have for him. _He let the darkness envelope him.


	6. Warmth and Illness

Prussia felt warm as he battled out of dreamland. This was comforting until he remembered where he had fallen asleep. _Am I dead? _He jolted up and looked around, then relaxed. He wasn't dead; he was in Austria's living room. _Of course Hell could be eternally living here with him. _At that moment, Austria walked in with a pile of blankets and wet rag.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "You're awake. Lay back down. Your face is very pale, and I think you're running a fever."

Prussia leaned back. He sat quietly as Austria fixed the blankets on top of his other ones. Austria handed him the rag and instructed him to blot his face. "But I can't see my face. Wouldn't it be easier if you did it?"

"You're so lazy," Austria complained but took the rag.

While Austria wiped the rough cloth over his skin, Prussia couldn't help stare at him. His features were scrunched up in concentration and frustration. Prussia couldn't help but look. The man was just too lovely not to admire. The strange, violet color of his eyes. The slight point to his nose. How his glasses sat at the tip of his nose. That one strand of hair that refused to be styled with the rest_._ Then Prussia realized Austria was staring back at him. _Shit._

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no!" Prussia stammered, trying to come up with a lie. "I was just admiring your ugliness."

Austria huffed and threw the rag onto Prussia's lap. "The doctor will be here soon. Try not to mess anything up until he leaves." Then he stood and strolled out of the room, fists clenched.

_There was no need to hurt him like that just because I was embarrassed. Was he hurt? I've said those kinds of things before. But this time it was… different somehow. Because it wasn't just a joke. It was purposely mean. Did he get any ideas from me staring at him like that? I was just… admiring his features. Nothing wrong with that. Friends do that all the time, right? _But the more Prussia tried to convince himself that his fondness of Austria was normal, the more he began to worry that maybe it meant something more. _But that was just a drunk thought- me having feelings for him. I mean… I don't _really _have feelings for him. _Not long afterwards, the doctor arrived. He checked over Prussia and declared that he had the pneumonia. He spoke with Austria about the treatment, saying he would send over some medication, and then promptly left. _Too bad he doesn't have a cure for a confused heart._


	7. Austria the Hero

Over the next few days, Prussia felt progressively worse. And it wasn't just his illness- which was leaving in bed, coughing. Thoughts of Austria still raced through his head. Something had been bothering him: how had he gotten back to the house after he had dozed off. Austria hadn't seen or spoken to him since the doctor had left, so Prussia hadn't gotten a chance to ask him. Maids were sent up to give him medicine and food; but when he tried to ask them about Austria, they would say they had other business to attend to and scurry off.

One evening, Prussia heard the notes of the piano. The melody sounded angry and dark. _But, then again, so do most of the songs Austria plays. _He threw on a robe and house slippers, and found his way to the music room. When he got there, he stopped inside the doorway and listened. Again, Prussia was awestruck by Austria's playing. _He's so passionate. But he's gentle, too. He's not just banging on the keys; he's actually creating music. _Austria swirled around, a scowl on his face.

"Sorry was I bothering you?" he asked in a biting tone.

"You know, your constant racket is going to make me even more ill." _What did I just say that? I could have just told him the truth._

Austria started to yell but then sighed. "I'm sorry; I forgot that it disturbed you. Please forgive me."

"Yeah, whatever." Prussia started to leave but then remembered what he'd been wanting to ask. "Austria, how… how did I get back here—after I fell asleep, I mean? How was I found?"

"Well, I started searching all over town for you," Austria began. "When I couldn't find you, I started asking if anyone had seen you. The clerk at the store said he'd seen you earlier and that you had bought more alcohol, but he didn't know which direction you had gone. So I started looking on the roads outside of town. That was when I happened to spot you under the tree. You were bleeding- which I assumed was from some kind of fight- and your lips were starting to turn blue from the cold. I tried to wake you up, but it was no use. So I picked you up and carried you home. I didn't know if you'd make it if I went and got help."

_He did all that for me? He even _carried _me home. _"I… I guess I should… thank you. Thank you… for all of it."

"You're welcome," Austria said, a little taken aback. "I hope you start feeling better."

"Yeah." Prussia gazed at Austria for a moment, then quickly looked away. "I'll just be going back to bed now."

He left before Austria could say anything more. His head was throbbing from walking around. The pneumonia wasn't gone yet, and he needed more rest. _Maybe I'll be able to think through what Austria did if I have some sleep. _Almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, Prussia fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Prussia's Announcement

By the next week, Prussia was feeling better. Austria had started taking care of him, and, with his constant fretting, Prussia's cough and fever soon disappeared. Even though Prussia kept telling him this, Austria still insisted on checking on him and walking him to wherever he needed to go. Prussia hated the constant nurturing; it made him even more confused about his feelings. One day, when Austria was attempting to bring him breakfast, Prussia snapped.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child!" he yelled, pushing off his covers and standing up from bed. "I can take care of myself!"

Austria sighed. "I just don't want you out in the cold by yourself again. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Why? You're not my protector!"

"No; I'm your friend."

Prussia looked at Austria in silence. _Friend. It's a normal word. We use it with each other all the time. But the way he said it just now… It was like it meant more. _He dropped his gaze and lowered his head. _Why can't he just leave me alone? I'm tired of feeling this way- like I'm about to explode. I can't take it anymore. Maybe I should just go home... _"Look… Austria, I think… I think I'm going to leave for home tomorrow. There are some things that I… need to attend to."

It took a moment for Austria to respond; and, when he did, his voice was void of emotion. "If that's what you'd like, then go ahead. I'll send someone to help you pack."

"I can pack by myself," Prussia retorted.

"Very well then." Austria turned to leave, but then stopped and looked back. "I'll have your breakfast brought up." He left before Prussia could argue.

_Stubborn bastard. I just need to leave. Then I'll stop feeling so confused. _Prussia sat back down on the bed, trying to push the thoughts of Austria out of his head.


	9. Saying Goodbye

Prussia had his suitcases stacked at the front door, ready to be loaded onto a carriage. Now all he had to do was ask someone to help him. But he just couldn't bring himself to leave. Austria and he had had a brief goodbye that could have hardly been called friendly. Prussia hadn't seen him since. _I guess he's glad that I'm leaving. _He was about to call for a maid when he heard the piano. It was just a regular tune, not any different from the other times, but he was still drawn to it.

As quietly as possible, Prussia made his way to the music room. He stood just outside the doorway, hiding his body from Austria's view. _This is something I'll really miss when I'm home. _He sighed softly. _There are a lot of things that I'm going to miss. Especially one thing. _Prussia slowly poked his head inside. Austria was hunched over the piano, his hands moving with a steady grace. Prussia's heart dropped when he thought about his departure. _That's why I have to leave, though. If Austria ever found out about my feelings… our friendship would be ruined._ Prussia had been so focused on his thoughts that he didn't realize the piano had stopped. So when he looked back up and found Austria staring straight at him, he gave out a small yelp.

"I thought you had already left," Austria said, standing up from the bench.

"I was just… I was just waiting for them to pull a carriage around and… I heard your playing so…"

"So you thought you'd come yell at me to stop one last time?"

"No!" he cried, and then caught himself. "I mean, uh, no. I wasn't going to ask you to stop. I... well, I actually like your playing."

Austria seemed surprised at this confession. "You do?"

Prussia nodded. _I have to leave before I say something that I'll regret. _But he couldn't bring himself to walk away from his friend. "I've always loved listening to you make music."

Neither of them said anything for a long time. _He probably thinks I'm crazy. I just need to get out of here. _"Well I guess I'll be going, then." This time, Prussia made himself turn around and start walking; but he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Prussia, wait," Austria said. There was a hint of what Prussia thought was pleading in his voice. "Why are you leaving so abruptly? I didn't mean to be rude; I was just surprised. I'm very glad you like my piano playing."

"Well, that's nice. But I still need to leave now. Goodbye."

"Wait. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You didn't do anything wrong; it was me. I'm leaving because if I don't… I'll regret it."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Austria; I can't stay here. I have to leave." He ran this time, his eyes slowly filling with tears. _Don't stop. Just don't stop. I won't embarrass myself if I don't stop._

"Please, Prussia!" Austria yelled from behind. "Stop! Wait!"

It took every ounce of willpower Prussia had not to go back to Austria. He thought he had made it— thought he'd be able to leave— but Austria wouldn't give up. He ran up beside him, clutching onto his arm. "Don't… don't leave yet. Please… I need to know…what you meant," he said between gasps.

"Just let me leave, Austria. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"How could you ruin our friendship?"

_Maybe I should just tell him. No, wait, what am I thinking? _"Forget it, okay?"

"Tell me, Prussia. I won't be angry with you. It's alright."

_It's alright. It's _alright_. Is it alright? _Prussia's heart was pounding in his ears. He could barely focus on anything. _It's alright. _"I love you, Austria."

After he spoke these words, Prussia ran. _Why did I say that? Why?! _He was relieved when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. _Now I can just leave. _He called for a maid, and a carriage was brought around promptly. The maid and driver helped him back up his belongings. Prussia was about to take a final step out the door when he heard his name being called. _Just walk out. _But the maid stopped him. "Sir, Mr. Austria's calling for you. I think you need to wait."

"I know he's calling; I don't care. Just let me leave."

Austria was already in the front entrance, though. He thanked the maid for helping and sent her off. His eyes met Prussia's. _I hope he gets the yelling over with quickly. Hopefully he'll just punch me. _"Why would you do that?"

"Say what I did? Because it's true."

"Why would you just run off like that?"

Prussia just wanted out of the situation. "If you're going to hit me, then hit me. If not, I'm leaving."

"I'm not—Prussia, you fool."

Then Austria strode the distance between them. _Here comes the punching. He's weaker than me so he probably won't break anything. _But instead of fists, gentle hands curved around either side of Prussia's face. He looked into Austria's eyes. _Is he going to…? _And then their lips met. Prussia sunk into the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around Austria. _I've wanted this for so long. It feels like a dream. _When they pulled apart, Austria smiled at Prussia.

"I love you, too," he whispered and gave him a small kiss.


End file.
